Signs
by see-why-in-shadows-i-hide
Summary: Some people claimed Michael just randomly killed his older sister Judith Myers on Halloween, but those people were blind and missed the signs young Michael Audrey Myers showed that led him to that moment on that fateful night, including his own parents. (Rated T for an animal death, other references to animal death's and a human's death.)


**Author's Note: Wow, it has been almost two years since I last wrote my first and only Halloween oneshot. This oneshot is not related to I Like Your Costume  at all. This one focuses on Michael as a child and what led him into becoming a psychopath. There is no Curse Of Thorn stuff in this, this is my own interpretation on Michael, and I am honestly shocked it took me six years to come up with one. Anyways this is rated T, but there is an animal death and other mentions of animals dying in this oneshot. So if you are not comfortable with that I suggest you turn back now. (There is also a human death, but since Halloween is a slasher film I do not think this would come to any surprise.) Without further ado I hope you enjoy my brand new Halloween oneshot. Feel free to leave a review after letting me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Halloween in any way shape or form. All rights belong to John Carpenter. I only own this oneshot and I am not making money off of it.**

* * *

Signs

His parents never noticed the little signs he would give. It would take until the death of his older sister, Judith Myers before anyone would notice that Michael Audrey Myers was not stable. It had started with the little boy ripping up his stuffed Teddy Bears. His mother and father would always push it aside thinking it was just part of a game Michael was playing, and in a way it was. Ripping up toys with his bare hands and pulling the stuffing out was fun and gave Michael a sense of power.

One day little Michael was watching his mother cutting up vegetables to put into her beef stew. He watched in awe as the carrots were cut up into little pieces and then he began to wonder what it would be like if he used the kitchen knife to cut up his own stuffed animals. The five year old waited until everyone was asleep and then he slowly and silently made his way down to the kitchen.

 _Creeeeeaaaaak_

Michael froze when the floor creaked and he stopped to listen. The blond was supposed to be in bed and he did not want to get in trouble for being up late. When he heard nothing the boy continued down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once he got the knife he returned to his room and took out an old stuffed green dinosaur he got for his first birthday and went to work. A small smirk etched itself across Michael's face and it only grew as the boy's pile began to grow. His brown eyes shined as he placed another unstuffed ripped bear onto his growing pile.

The middle Myers child was just about to start working on a new stuffed animal when he heard footsteps approach his room. Knowing his mother would be mad that he was using a knife she had just cleaned Michael silently slide the knife under his bed seconds before the door opened.

"Michael A-." His mother, Edith began only to stop and let out a sigh when she saw a pile of her son's destroyed toys on the floor. "I should've figured this is what you have been doing. I want this mess cleaned up tomorrow morning. Do you hear me?"

Michael nodded his head, his face was completely neutral.

"Good." Edith replied with a small smile. "Now get to bed and do not let me catch you up again or you will be in serious trouble mister." The mother of three watched as her second child once again gave a nod of his head and climbed into bed, lying down and pulling the covers over his frame. "Goodnight Michael, I love you."

"Love you too mommy." The little boy replied barely audible. He watched as his mother flipped off the lights and closed his bedroom door. Shortly after that he drifted off to sleep.

A few months passed and the Myers family never suspected it was Michael who had been taking their knives. It was a sunny day in the middle of August and Michael was in the backyard. His parents were at work and Judith was supposed to be watching him and his younger sister, but she was currently getting busy with a new boyfriend.

The middle Myers child was digging the shiny brand new kitchen knife into one of his baby sister's stuffed toys only to stop when he spotted a small beige rabbit. Now this was something new...A grin grew across the boy's face and he slowly got up and stalked towards the rabbit. When he was close enough Michael pounced on the animal and wrapped his hand around the poor defenseless rabbit's throat. The boy's grin grew wider with each plunge of the knife.

Once Michael was done he looked down at his handy work. The boy always thought people were supposed to feel bad when animals died. He briefly remembered crying when his dog passed away of old age when he was three, but this time was different. This time Michael was proud of what he had done. He felt energised and alive! He would have to continue doing this, but it was getting late and Michael's parents would be home from work soon. The boy searched for a place to hide the knife, he knew his mother and father would get upset if they found him using it and once he did find a hiding place the boy ran back inside to wash his hands.

Dinner went by as usual that night, everyone would talk about their day and when it got to Michael's turn the boy found himself lying! This was something he had never done before. He did not sound convincing to his own ears, but it seemed like his family was not paying that close attention to him anyways. Some would think that their family would pay attention to their child or brother who did not speak that often, but oh well. It worked out in Michael's favor.

Everything continued in that order for the next few months. Michael would kill an animal and his family was never the wiser. His father even bought him some new stuffed animals for his sixth birthday since he stopped ripping his and his younger sister's toys up, but the boy had no interest in them. He found his new plaything, but even that was beginning to get old.

Six year old Michael was once again sitting in his backyard, but this time he was eating some of his Halloween candy he got from Trick Or Treating. The boy watched as a Squirrel ran down a tree and stopped a few inches away from him. Michael thought about going after it, but he felt like it would not be fun.

" _Why don't you try a human?"_ A voice seemed to say in his conscience.

Yeah, why didn't he try a human? That was something brand new and exciting. Michael got up and circled around the house peering into windows. Finally he saw his older sister with an older boy on top of her kissing her. He watched the boy take out his clown mask that went with his Halloween costume and watched him continue to kiss her, then before he knew it Judith and the new mysterious boyfriend were making their way upstairs. Michael stalked to the front of the house and once he saw his older sister's lights go out he walked to the back door and opened it stepping inside the kitchen. The blond flicked on the lights and opened up the kitchen drawer pulling out a kitchen knife. He continued to make his way towards the stairs but quickly hid when he saw the mystery boy walk down the stairs making promises to call his sister in the morning. Promises that the older boy made no intent to keep by the sounds of it to Michael. Once the boy was gone the six year old child slowly made his way up to his older sister's bedroom only to stop and pick up his mask. Michael may have been able to keep his face and body language expressionless, but when he was killing an animal or destroying a stuffed toy the boy's face stretched across into a grin and Judith did not deserve to see that. Once the mask was in place Michael creeped his way into his older sister's bedroom. She was currently brushing her hair and once she sensed his presence she set her hair brush down and turned to face him.

"Michael!" Judith shouted. She was embarrassed that her little brother caught her with only her underwear on, but that embarrassment quickly turned to fear as Michael plunged the kitchen knife into her multiple times. The younger boy watched the knife go in and out of her sister until she fell to the ground dead.

Michael had done it! He had killed his first human, and despite that it was his sister it felt better than he thought it would! The boy slowly exited Judith's room and made his way down the stairs and out the front door only to stop when he found his parents car pulling in. The boy was frozen in place as his father, Donald walked up to him and removed his mask. He could only stand there with an emotionless face and with a knife in his hand as his father stared at him in shock and as his mother stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"How could we not see the signs before!" His mother cried over and over again through the night until Michael was finally taken away in a police car feeling no regret whatsoever. He had gotten what he wanted, this was a victory to him, and it was the first of many.


End file.
